


W-what?!  My Mom is My Mate?! -- Original -- Discontinued

by KITSUBAKA



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITSUBAKA/pseuds/KITSUBAKA
Summary: This is the original "My Mom is My Mate."  This version has been discontinued, and I have started re-writing it.  I will not be continuing this version, and any update comments will be deleted.
Kudos: 2





	1. Copyright Information

Copyright © 2019 by Caeon Drackonous (Tamela Ellis)

All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the writer  
except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Written in the United States of America.


	2. Chapter 2

_{Elizabeth's Point of View}_

Sighing, I took one more look at the copy of the divorce papers that my now ex-husband had given me just a few months ago. We had been married for twelve years, and had had our daughter, Stephanie, before we had gotten married. I smiled softly at the picture on my work desk, the one from our wedding. It had little Stephanie grinning like a mad-man between her father, Richard, and myself, all dressed up from the wedding.

The Grandfather clock in my living room chimed five AM and I sighed. Time to get Stephanie up and ready for school. I placed that picture of happier times back in its place on my desk and stood up, putting the divorce paper copy back in the desk that I kept them in. I made my way upstairs to the second story of my home.

It wasn't much, but my parents had bought it for me when I found out I was pregnant with Stephanie. My parents were the Betas of the werewolf pack that ran this town we lived in. I had never found my mate, so when I got pregnant and had chosen to marry the father, I was banned from the pack.

My parents begged for me to be able to stay in the pack territory so they would be able to see their grand-daughter. The Alphas agreed, on the condition that I stay out of the Pack House and out of the pack meetings. I didn't mind at all. I was pretty much an outcast because of my age and not finding my mate.

I sighed as I got to my daughters bedroom door. I knocked softly, hearing her alarm already going off.

"Stephanie, dear, it's time to get up. You've got school today."

I chuckled softly when I heard her groan from behind the door. I tried not to invade her space when she was there, but when she wasn't, I tried to keep my cleaning of her bedroom to a minimum. She was responsible, so I didn't normally have to worry about her room being trashed.

One good thing about Stephanie was that once she answered her wake-up call, she was up for the day. I made my way back downstairs and to the kitchen. I pulled out the ingredients to make waffles. I followed the instructions and soon had some waffles ready for my sleepy daughter.

I placed a plate with two waffles on it in front of where she sat at the kitchen island, making sure I had gotten her a glass of orange juice, setting that along with some butter and syrup next to her plate. I turned back around and made a plate for myself, setting it down just as Stephanie came to sit.

"Morning, mom."

I smiled warmly at her, cutting my own waffles. I chuckled at her wild red hair. My own was a light pink, while her father's was a scruffy brown. She got the red from my own mother, but she got her father's blue eyes.

"Morning, honey. Did you sleep well?"

She grunted in response, having shoved a big bite of waffle into her mouth. I chuckled.

"Slow down, dear. It's not going to run from you."

She swallowed and grinned at me, squirming in her seat.

"Since my birthday is this weekend, can I have a sleepover?"

I twirled a piece of waffle on my fork, watching the syrup fall before I looked back at her. She looked so excited. It was her eighteenth birthday, so I understood that she was so excited to be an adult. But at the same time, it was the day she'd meet her wolf.

Which was also a conversation that I had to have with her. Because I had married a human that wasn't my mate, my wolf had distanced herself from me, angry with me. As it stood, I was practically human. So, she had been raised as human. I wasn't even sure how to approach this.

Oh hey, I know you don't believe me, but you're a werewolf.

Yeah, that would go over well.

"Mom?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at my daughter, realizing that I had spaced out. I smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry, dear. I spaced out. I don't mind you having the sleepover. However, we have to have a talk before the weekend."

I raised my fork in emphasis.

"It's important."

I raised my eyebrow as she gulped down the last of her waffle and followed it with her juice. She took her dishes and placed them in the sink, then moved to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, mama. Just tell me when you want to talk. I've got to go now, I'm gonna be late!"

I chuckled as she grabbed her bag and made her way to where one of her friends was waiting to drive her to her classes. It wasn't that I couldn't afford to buy her a car. I had been planning on taking her to the dealership for her birthday and letting her pick.

I worked from home, so I could just use either public transportation or a Taxi or something to get to town and back. Or just walk, if I didn't have to carry everything. I did own my own car, but it was just easier to have someone else drive me places I needed to go. I finished my own waffles, moving to wash the dishes and place them all in the drying rack before making my way to my office.

I sat down in my comfy office chair and rubbed my face. I wasn't even sure how to approach the subject of her being a werewolf. I sighed and reached out to my own wolf, Nouva.

Nouva? I know you're still mad at me, but what do you think is the best course of action here?

I waited for a while, but still got no reply. I sighed hard. Maybe she'd come back soon. Maybe I should call my parents instead. They might know how to handle this.


	3. Chapter 3

_{Stephanie's Point of View}_

I couldn't believe my mom had said yes to a party this weekend! It wouldn't be many people, seeing as I really only had two friends, but still! She said yes! She normally didn't let me do anything! I didn't have the best grades either, but I wasn't failing anything! Mom wanted me to get straight A's, but some of the stuff the school was teaching was just too hard!

I could manage getting low B's and survive. I sighed. This day was dragging on so long already. I ran my hand through my red hair and jumped when the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my stuff and quickly made my way to the cafeteria. I had to tell my friends that they had to be at my house this weekend!

Today was pizza day, so when I got my own meal, I made my way to the table I sat at with my friends, Isabella and Jennifer. I laughed when I sat down next to them, because Jennifer was already on her supernatural tangent about aliens, again.

"Ladies."

I grinned as I sat down and they immediately looked at me, raising their eyebrows. Isabella was our resident Siren. She had long, straight red hair, similar in colour to mine, but much longer, and her eyes were a dark red, which we found out that once she can control her powers completely, she'll be able to change her eye colour. Until she gets turned on or angry. Jennifer was human, like me. But she loved the supernatural, so having found out that Isabella is a Siren was like a heart attack to her.

Our school was for humans, as far as I knew. But, I guess there was a mix of the supernatural. I didn't mind, honestly. They had lives to live too! Besides, wouldn't it be cool to be a supernatural being? I mean, it might not be so cool to be like, a vampire, but maybe? Anyway. I took a small bite of my pizza before I continued talking.

"My mom finally said I could have a sleepover for my birthday!"

I squealed. I knew they could hear me, but I was excited. They knew how my mom was. I mean, I had had sleepovers in the past, but this was special. This was for my eighteenth birthday! Isabella and Jennifer grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm surprised that she let you! She never lets us stay longer than one night!" Isabella claimed.

"She's letting us stay the whole weekend?!" Jennifer gasped.

I nodded to answer both of them. Then I grinned.

"Yup. The whole weekend. And, well, I only have you two as my friends, so it's not going to be much, but we can get some rated R movies and I can get mom to get some popcorn and snacks!"

Yeah, I know. Lame. But we're not social butterflies. I mean, Jennifer is the oldest of us, and the only reason she's still in school is because she actually wants to graduate. She could have gotten her GED because she's twenty, but she didn't want to miss out on the "school experience." Personally, I think it's because she likes to watch people and see if they're a supernatural being.

I chuckled softly, looking at my best friends.

"Just don't sneak some alcohol in, and we should be good. Mom definitely wouldn't allow that!"

I watched as both Isabella and Jennifer flinched, nodding.

"That's true. She might never let us come back!"

I bit my bottom lip as Jennifer stated that. She wasn't wrong. Mom may not have been a controlling parent, but she was pretty strict. It helped that I was able to keep my grades up to passing, but she would have preferred me to have straight A's. I was about to say something else to my friends, but the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I looked at my friends.

"Well, I'll text you guys later about the party."

We all went our separate ways and soon the school day ended. Isabella drove us from school to our houses, and she picked us up and brought us to school. It was great.

"Thanks Isabella, I appreciate it!"

She waved me off, telling me to text her the details of the sleepover when I got them. I made my way inside and to my bedroom. Mom was still working, so I made my way quietly past her office to the second story and into my room. Changing out of my school clothes, I got into some comfy booty shorts and a tank top and started to do my homework from the day.

It took me a few hours to finish all of the homework for the day, which was normal. I got homework from several subjects, so I did each one before I called it a night. I stretched, groaning. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was almost seven at night. I was surprised. Normally mom called it a night soon after I got home from school. I put my school stuff up and made my way downstairs, heading to mom's work office.

I almost tripped when I heard her hiss and curse.

"No mom. I'm not going to just come out and scream it to the world that we're werewolves."

I heard silence and then mom growled again.

"Mom, I raised her as a human! She doesn't know she's supposed to meet her wolf this weekend!"

I took a breath. What in the world? We're werewolves? I heard mom start walking around her office, and I could almost see the scowl that was on her face.

"Okay mom. Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure dad doesn't scare her."

I had my hand raised to knock on the office door when my mom flung the door open. I yelped in surprise when she stared at me, her eyes wide. Her nostrils were flared as if she were angry, and her eyes were blown in what I could only guess was frustration. The Grandfather clock we have chimed eight PM and my mom cursed.

"Shit. I'm so sorry dear. What would you like for dinner? We can order out since it's so late. I didn't expect that to take so long."

I had lowered my hand and tilted my head. Mom was acting like I hadn't just heard part of her conversation. Maybe she'd bring it up? If she didn't, I was going to. I could feel the wheels turning in my head, and I wasn't going to just let this opportunity slip past me.


	4. Chapter 4

_{Elizabeth's Point of View}_

Stephanie had chosen Italian food for dinner, so I had called it in quickly and we cleared the table and got things ready for when the delivery guy got here. I got her some water for her dinner, and was about to get a drink of my own when the doorbell rang. I bit my lip and went to the door with the cash for the food.

We exchanged pleasantries, I gave him the money, plus a thirty percent tip because it was so late at night, he gave me the food, and I brought it back to the kitchen island after shutting the door. I placed the food on the island and unpacked it all while Stephanie gathered our plates for us.

We had ordered a family sized chicken Alfredo, since it was Stephanie's favourite. I enjoyed it, but I loved the homemade ravioli's better than anything. I handed Stephanie her plate and got my own. When I gathered a soda for the drink, I sat down across from my daughter. I pushed the noodles around on my plate, watching Stephanie do the same. I sighed and placed my fork down on my plate, pushing it away and looked at her.

"How much of the conversation did you hear, dear?"

That's totally not what I wanted to ask, but I guess that was the best way to approach it. I watched as she flinched, nearly dropping her fork. She looked at me with wide, almost scared eyes.

"I di-!"

I held my hand up, stopping her from arguing with me.

"I heard you come up to the door. Don't lie to me, sweetheart."

I watched her take a shaky breath and drop her shoulders.

"I.... Heard you tell gramma that we're werewolves."

I interlocked my fingers in front of me and looked at Stephanie. I watched her carefully, and then sighed.

"We are werewolves."

I confirmed. Her face broke into a wide grin.

"That's so cool!"

I raised my eyebrow, shocked.

"You're... Happy?"

I was confused. Why would she be happy that we're werewolves? I mean, sure, it's great. But, why?

"Of course! Mom, that's so cool! Man, I can't wait to tell my friends!"

I slapped my hand on the island a bit too quickly.

"You can't tell anyone. That was part of the agreement."

I watched as she shook her head.

"No, mom! Isabella is a Siren, and Jennifer is a human, but she knows about the supernaturals and she's okay with them!"

I raised my eyebrows, humming a noise.

"I see. That makes sense."

I sighed hard. I looked back at Stephanie, and moved my hand to point at her.

"They will be the only ones to know. If anyone else finds out, we'll have to move."

Her excited grin made me chuckle, even if I was supposed to be serious.

"They're the only two friends I have, anyway!"

I scowled softly at that. Sure, we weren't the most attractive people, but Stephanie had a great personality. I scooted my plate back in front of me and took a few bites of my meal before looking back to my daughter.

"Our wolves show themselves to us when we're 18. So, you're going to meet your wolf this weekend. I was going to leave the house to you, Jennifer and Isabella, but knowing that you're going to go through your first shift has me staying here."

I watched as she started squirming in her seat.

"The first shift is the most painful. It hurts worse than anything you can imagine."

I explained.

"Your wolf will give you her name, and she'll always be in your head. You and her will share a body. And sometimes, she'll fight you for control. There are times in extreme emotion that she's going to win and you can't do anything about it."

I sighed, shakily. When I was much younger, I had lost my temper and murdered a few strays. I hadn't meant to, but it happened.

"With you turning 18, your wolf will also be able to tell you who your mate is."

I paused to take a sip of my soda, grimacing. I normally didn't drink soda, but I felt the need to tonight.

"What's a mate?"

I took another bite of my Alfredo, making sure to swallow everything before I explained.

"A mate is someone whom the Moon Goddess, our protective deity, has us meet. She has planned our meeting from the day we're born. The bond between two mates is the most beautiful thing. It's sacred. Your mate can reject you, though. And that's a death sentence to us. It's more painful than your first shift."

I grimaced, just thinking about it.

"It's as if you're losing half of your soul."

I murmured, almost too softly for her to hear.

"That sounds awful. That's so... sad. Why would anyone reject their mate?"

I smiled sadly, moving my pasta around my plate.

"Sometimes it's pride. The position in the pack. Most times it's because that person doesn't want to accept that the person they're destined to be with isn't what they expected."

I cringed when she looked at me and asked me the dreaded question that I had grown tired of hearing over the course of my life.

"If that's the case, where's your mate, mama?"

I sighed pushing my plate away, my appetite gone.

"I haven't found him."

"Dad wasn't your mate?"

I shook my head.

"Your father and I met while we were in college. We fooled around, and when I found out I was pregnant, we got married. Don't get me wrong, we loved each other. But he wasn't my mate."

I smiled softly as I continued, not wanting her to get a bad image of her father.

"After you were born, our interests went different ways. He went around with other women, and I focused on work so that I could keep you taken care of. When he asked for a divorce, I was relieved. It got to be a hassle hearing from his conquests." I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "He and I are on good terms, and I'm happy for him. He just wasn't ready to be a father, and when he was here, he was too focused on having you sit and stay, like a dog. When it became too much for him, he left. I'm not upset. And you shouldn't be angry with him, either."

I was proud of her when she shook her head.

"I'm not mad, mama. I'm sad. You shouldn't have to be alone! Why don't you get out more!"

I laughed, blushing.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm too old for that, now. Besides, I've got to make sure my little bug-a-boo doesn't cause too much trouble!"

I watched as she blushed hard and dropped her head, hiding her face. I smiled softly as I watched her protest my baby name for her. I finished my Alfredo before I looked back at her.

"There's also another thing that happens to wolves. Well, sometimes it happens, and sometimes it doesn't. If it does happen to you, we'll go over what to do about it. If not... don't worry about it."

I smiled softly as I grabbed our plates, watching the cogs turn in her mind as she wondered about exactly what I was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

_I{Stephanie's Point of View}_

I felt my heart becoming giddy as the weekend came quickly. Jennifer and Isabella are supposed to be here within the hour, and mom had gotten a bunch of terrible snacks for us, and some sodas. She didn't normally allow those kinds of things in the house, because she was a bit of a health nut, but this was my eighteenth birthday! I'm so glad she was letting me do this, and letting my friends stay all weekend.

My mom wasn't always so lax. She was pretty strict, but I'm so glad that she was letting us do this. It wasn't like we were irresponsible. I mean, yeah, we did set Isabella's carpet on fire once, but that was because she wanted to try and control fire! I sighed as I placed my things in their place in my bedroom.

I stretched and changed into my comfy booty shorts and my tank top, before giggling like a school girl and darting around my room, cleaning things that I felt needed to be clean. Mom was a stickler for a clean house, but I didn't mind. It made things easier.

Once I was satisfied with how my bedroom looked, I started to head downstairs.

"Stephanie, your friends are here!"

I giggled, darting down the stairs just as my mom opened the door to let my friends in. We did the typical girl squeal and jumping hugs. Don't judge us. This was a huge milestone for us.

"I'm so glad you're here! Come on!"

Mom looked at the three of us and shook her head, chuckling. She shut the door behind my friends and looked after us.

"I'll make myself scarce. I'll be in my office if you need me, ladies. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

I held their hands as they held their stuff and drug them to my bedroom.

"Thanks, mama!" I shouted as we were going up the stairs

When we were inside and I made them put their stuff down, I sat on my bed and looked at them with a huge grin on my face.

"Guess what!"

I was so excited I could barely contain myself, and my friends had never seen me this excited. I looked between them as they found a spot to sit and continued to look confused.

"Mom told me that we're werewolves!"

I squealed, squeezing my pillow tightly as I squirmed. I watched as Jennifer's face brightened and Isabella's face looked confused, and then excited.

"Oh my God, that's great!"

"Can you shift yet?! I want to see your wolf!"

I left, shaking my head.

"No, not yet. Mom says I'll meet her this weekend, when I turn eighteen!" I grinned, leaning closer to them. "And that I'll be able to find my mate!"

"You'll get a mate? Just like that?" Jennifer snapped her fingers, looking a bit sad.

I nodded, squirming more in my seat.

"Yeah! Apparently, my wolf will know who he or she is, and I won't be able stay away from them! Mom says it's a beautiful thing. Can you imagine having a relationship like that?"

I said, dreamily. I didn't even notice when Isabella blushed and squirmed, looking uncomfortable.

"I, uh, I have that."

Jennifer and I both looked at her, shocked and slack-jawed.

"What?!"

We both almost screamed, while she flinched and started giggling.

"Yeah. We met a few years ago. We looked at each other and it was love at first sight. We're to be wed when she graduates next year."

We both darted across the room and started hitting her with pillows.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Show us pictures!"

We all laughed and joked, but through our pillow attacks, Isabella managed to pull her phone out, unlock it, and show us a picture of her fiancée, who she had set as her lock screen and background.

We both stilled and looked at the picture she showed us. She was one of the most beautiful people we had ever seen. And she was our Student Council President. Jennifer and I looked from the picture to Isabella, who was blushing very hard as we laid atop her and looked at the picture.

"Isabella..." I started, to which she gave me a nervous grin. "Why didn't you tell us that Courtney is your mate! And soon to be wife!" I hit her with the pillow again, pouting. Isabella held her hands up, grinning.

"She wanted us to hide it! It's not that she doesn't want to be with me. She just doesn't want our desires to get the best of us. She's... Quite a beast when we're alone." Isabella blushed hard, hiding her face behind her hands. She pushed herself up enough to where Jennifer was laying on me, her breasts pressed against my back, and I was laying with my face in her own breasts. Just a pile of breasts.

She laughed and then we laughed.

"We don't meet up at school because she can't keep her hands off of me." She contemplates telling us more, but then grins and gets close to us. "And her dick is huge." Jennifer and I were quiet for a few minutes, and then we squealed and pushed her down, laughing.

"Tell us all the details!"

We both screamed at her, pushing her against the floor, laughing and cutting up.

"Do you have pictures?"

"Oh my God, Jennifer!"

Isabella and I laughed, pretending to be disgusted. But, Isabella grinned and moved her phone, scrolling through her pictures. She let out a huge grin and looked at us over the top of her screen.

"I do. Wanna see~?"

She teased. I had never seen a penis, so of course I wanted to see. Don't judge me! I wasn't interested in anything sexual! I didn't have romantic feelings towards anyone, and I've c-certainly never m-masturbated. I didn't know how! Don't judge me!

"Of course, you dork!"

We both squealed, moving to get off of her, and sit next to her, while she turns her phone to show us. What's on the screen is a picture of an obviously female body from the side. Her breasts were deliciously perky, her nipples rock hard, and a toned body. Slide down that body and just below her belly-button is a huge, thick, rock hard dick tip. The tip was pink and leaking pre-cum, and the shaft was veiny and solid, resting just between her legs, where her furry pussy was hidden from view between her thick thighs.

Jennifer and I looked at each other, and then looked at Isabella, who looked like she was ready to start drooling.

"That's a huge cock."

"It's a delicious huge cock." Isabella licked her lips.

Jennifer popped off, and Isabella and I looked at her, slack-jawed. I looked at both of them in dismay, then busted out laughing.

"You're both disgusting perverts."

We laughed and pushed each other until my mom called us for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

_{Elizabeth's Point of View}_

I woke with a start and a gasp in my office chair. Damn this thing for being so comfortable. I moved the mouse on my desk, waking my slim computer. I groaned a bit hard as I stretched, my bones popping and my muscles tightening as I stretched. I let out a soft sigh as I looked over my work emails, responding to the ones that I needed to, noting that it was Saturday and almost seven in the morning. I puffed out another sigh and shut my computer down. Today was my daughter's birthday, and I was going to take her and her friends to the dealership to get her a car.

I sighed again and made my way to the bathroom at the end of the hallway downstairs. I had some spare clothes in there, and was able to shower without waking the girls up and putting my business dress on. It was one of my favourites. 

It accentuated my curves in all the right places, and made it look like my breasts were bigger than they already were, while hugging my ass in all the right ways

I didn't bother pulling my heels on yet, because I had to wake the girls. I sighed softly, fixing my hair in a high and tight bun with some bangs hanging in my face. Satisfied, I made my way upstairs to Stephanie's room.

_You're looking sexy for someone?_

I was startled at Nouva's voice. She hadn't spoken to me in so long I thought she had abandoned me. I snorted softly.

_Not at all. This is my favourite outfit._

_Hmph._

And just as soon as she was there, she was gone. Strange. Oh well. I raised my hand and knocked on my daughter's door, which caused the three girls behind it to squeal and I heard some bodies hitting the floor and then some groaning.

Apparently I scared them.

"When you three are ready for a day out, please meet me in the kitchen."

I told them before leaving. Stephanie didn't know I was taking her to the car dealership, but I was guessing she wanted her own car. She never told me what she wanted. I guess she wanted to make things easier on me, by not being so needy, but honestly, I would appreciate her being a bit more... Well, needy. I mean, she's a teenager. She has needs too, right?

I sat in the kitchen stirring a cup of coffee, having mixed a scoop of sugar and a half scoop of creamer into it. I needed the stronger coffee, but I didn't want it to be so bitter. Stephanie, however, drank her coffee as sweet as she could get it. I chuckled softly, remembering the first time she had tried to take my own coffee when she was eight or nine. She made the funniest face and it took everything in me to keep from laughing at her and offending her.

I was just finishing my coffee when the three girls came downstairs, the oldest, Jennifer, stumbling and falling flat on her face. I raised my eyebrow when my daughter and her other friend, Isabella, laughed at her until they cried. I moved to clean my cup, then waited until the three of them were on the other side of the kitchen island.

"We're going to get Stephanie's birthday present. Do you girls want to get breakfast first? I believe it will take a while until she finishes."

The girls grinned widely at me, and we made our way to my Mercedes-Benz Station Wagon. I didn't normally drive my own car, so it was in pristine condition.

They all climbed into the back and I drove to a family breakfast place, Stephanie's choice, of course. I watched as they pushed each other back and forth across the parking lot. I suddenly felt like I was going to regret taking these girls into the public.

****

After Breakfast

Oh my God, why did I take all three of them to breakfast!

I screamed at myself internally as I placed my head on my steering wheel. That had been a friggen nightmare. All they did was cackle and scream at each other about boys and Isabella's fiance. Whom I found out during breakfast has a "hella tasty dick." I waited until all the girls were buckled and then I brought them to the car dealership.

I heard all their gasps in the backseat and then they squealed. I parked my car and got out, waiting for them to fall out of the car, which, well, they did. After they picked themselves up, I crossed my arms in front of me, goosebumps forming on my skin.

_Hm. Strange._

"Alright, girls. Stephanie can pick whatever she wants as a car, and it's hers. It's her birthday present, so be sure to pick a reasonable one. You're only 18 once, dear."

I leaned over to give her a soft kiss on her forehead, which she made a face at, and her friends laughed.

"I'll be in the main office when you pick out the one you want, sweetheart."

I made my way across the parking lot, my heels clicking across the pavement. I could feel Nouva rolling beneath my skin, and it was strange. I hadn't heard from her since I had married Stephanie's father all those years ago. I was greeted when I entered the building and a salesman made his way over to me. I watched as his eyes roved over my body and I could smell the lust coming off of him.

I raised my eyebrow, crossing my arms under my breasts, which made them look larger. I watched him gulp, which I heard, and cleared my throat.

"I'm here to buy my daughter a car. It's her birthday today. It will be all in her name, but I will be paying for it in full."

I explained to him, to which he grinned wide.

"Of course! Follow me!"

I followed him to his desk, noting how he was shifting his legs so that his boner wasn't obvious. I let out a soft chuckle and sat across from him in the chair on the other side of the desk. He asked me a bunch of questions and I answered them. When it came to the details of the car, we came to a stop because I still wasn't sure what car it was.

Thankfully, the girls came stumbling into the main office, with Stephanie grinning like a mad man. She held the paper from the car she wanted, and brought it over to us. I scanned the paper over quickly, nodding my approval. I may have been letting her pick whatever she wanted, but it had to be something reasonable, obviously. It was a blue Scion FRS.

We finished the paperwork, and I handed him the cash for the car. He looked shocked that I gave him the full total of the car in cash. He visibly gulped and counted it before nodding. He did a few more things, and then handed us the title, the two sets of keys, the registration, and the plates.

We said our goodbyes, and another salesman followed us to the car itself. He put the plates on, the registration sticker on, handed my daughter one set of keys, and myself the other set of keys. I smiled warmly at my daughter, who ran over to me and hugged me as tightly as she could manage.

"Thanks so much, mama!"

I chuckled softly, rubbing my hand from the top of her head to the bottom of her hair.

"Of course, dear."

She squealed some more and hugged me until she was satisfied. I laughed when all the girls climbed into the car, fighting over the shotgun seat.

"I'll meet you girls back at the house. Don't do anything illegal now."

We left the dealership and we got back to the house and just about the same time. The girls were laughing and cutting up, and I smiled softly. I hadn't had friends like that when I was younger, so I was glad that my daughter was able to make friends, even if it was only those two.

The girls made their way upstairs, and I made my way to the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, girls!"

Thankfully, I didn't work on Stephanie's birthdays, so I was able to cook her favourite meal, Chicken Alfredo, from scratch. I pulled out all the stuff I would need, and started cutting. I was just about to put everything in their respective pots when I heard a screech from upstairs. I felt Nouva fighting me to get out, and I dropped everything, running upstairs.

The screaming was coming from Stephanie's room and my mind started racing with the worst thoughts. Was someone attacking the girls in my care? Was something happening to my daughter? My fangs escaped and I felt my claws lengthen, which was also a shock to me, but my wolf wouldn't let anything happen to me or my daughter, I was sure.

I broke Stephanie's bedroom door down with my shoulder, my eyes immediately going over to see that her friends were pressed against the wall in fear, and Stephanie was writhing in pain on the ground. Her bones were breaking and her body was shifting.

"Shit. Okay. Think, Elizabeth, think."

I cursed, going to stand in front of Stephanie's friends. I looked at them, shaking my head.

"She's going through her first shift. It's always the most painful. If I tell you to run, I need you to run, no questions."

I watched as they nodded, their eyes still wide in horror. I sighed and let Nouva take over. I shifted quickly, my body contorting similarly to Stephanie's was. I let out a pained scream, as I hadn't shifted since before I had gotten married, and within seconds, I was standing in my wolf form. I had black ears atop my head, my face was white, and my fur faded from white, to red, to black. I was a gorgeous wolf that had white eyes with black slits.

I stood in front of Stephanie's friends, whimpering softly. I didn't like watching my baby go through this, but I had to let her. When her thrashing stopped, soft whimpers came from a furry body in front of me. I felt my chest clench. I stiffened when I smelled the most divine scent. Vanilla and cinnamon.

_Oh, fuck._

My daughter stood up on shaky legs, taller than I am in wolf form. Her wolf form looked evil. The bottom half of her body was black, and she had black and red stripes across her back with a black face. Black like a starless night. Her nose, eyes, and paw pads were a bright electric blue. I watched as her body trembled and she walked over to me, her head low. I lifted my head, asserting my dominance over her.

She lowered her head, whimpering softly. She stepped closer to me, and without warning, she started rubbing her body against my neck, like a cat would rub its body against its human. She curled her body under mine, rubbing against me. I shuddered, the sparks rolling through my body, and I knew she felt it too.

I whimpered when she went back to rubbing against my neck. She used the crown of her head to nuzzle against my neck, and her wolf poked its head to the side of our bodies, looking up at me lovingly.

"Mate~"

_O-oh, Goddess. My daughter is my mate._ I gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

_{Stephanie's Point of View}_

"Mooooooom~"

I cooed, rolling over in her bed, snuggling into her side. I felt the sparks from touching her, but I still wasn't even sure why. My wolf, who I found out is named Effie, kept telling me that it was from the mate bond, but this was my mom. Surely, it couldn't be the mate bond, right? I mean, mom smelled amazing. Like honey and cinnamon. I nuzzled into her side, which made her groan and moved her arm over her face, her perky breasts bouncing above the blanket.

I blushed hard, just now noticing that she was completely naked. I hadn't noticed before because I wasn't even supposed to be in her bed. I had snuck in well after she was asleep. I didn't even know my mom slept naked. I blushed. I guess there was a lot about my mom that I didn't know. I moved against her, my wolf urging me to touch her. Squirming slowly, I moved to where I was eye-level with her breasts.

I moved my hand to her breast, and poked her nipple. I watched as she groaned softly, and I blushed. I moved my hand to engulf the whole breast, sparks flowing through my body. I whimpered ever so softly. I didn't want to get caught, but this was amazing. I could see her nipples getting harder under my touch, and I suddenly wondered what they tasted like.

I squirmed a bit more, hovering just above her breasts, making sure that my weight wasn't on her. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out. Slowly, I moved and licked her pebbled nipple. The sparks I felt were intense and I whimpered, rubbing my own thighs together. I could feel throbbing between my legs and I wasn't even sure what it was, but I was enjoying it. I engulfed her nipple in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it.

I stiffened when she moved her arm to cover her mouth. I was drooling on her boob, and I didn't want to get caught. But this was so exciting. Effie made a suggestion to me, and I grinned, moving to do just what she said. I moved my mouth away from mom's nipple and to the milky flesh. I moved my mouth and sucked on her flesh, making sure to leave a dark purple-red mark. I grinned at my handiwork.

I yelped in surprise as mom rolled over, groaning. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me against her, groaning softly as she held me close. I blushed hard, my face stuck between her breasts, but I was totally enjoying it. Before I knew it, I was asleep in my moms' arms.

\-------------------------------

When I woke up, I noticed I was alone in my moms bed. I stretched, and listened, not hearing my mom. That made me sad. I knew I had done something bad, but it couldn't be that bad, could it? I sighed softly and snuggled into the pillows. Effie and I purred at my moms scent. She smelled so good. I felt warmth boil over inside me and feelings I had never felt before well up inside me.

I giggled. If this is what Isabella was talking about when her and her mate got together, I was excited for the rest of it. I groaned when I heard a body fall down the stairs. I assumed it was Isabella, again. That girl was so clumsy, I'm surprised that she didn't mortally wound herself. I threw myself from my moms bed, much to my displeasure.

I gave one last longing look at her bed and made my way out of the room. I could smell pancakes and suddenly I was very excited. My whole body was wiggling and I squirmed as I darted down the stairs, almost tripping over Isabella. Jennifer tried to catch me, and we all ended up falling on top of Isabella.

She groaned for a few minutes and then we all started laughing. My mom came to check on us after a while, because we hadn't moved from the pile of bodies on the floor. Effie and I perked up at her, almost drooling at her in her apron. Her apron fit her in all the right places.

I yelped when I got punched in the shoulder. Jennifer had punched me in the shoulder, and was glaring at me.

"Hey, you dork. You're drooling on me."

I slapped my hand on my mouth and whimpered. I wiped my face, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm so sorry."

I pushed myself off of them, and made my way to the kitchen, where my mom had disappeared to, after seeing that we were all okay.

"Mom~"

I grinned, chuckling as I wiggled into the kitchen. I felt like I was a kid again as I made my way closer to her in the kitchen. I whimpered when she cleared her throat and set three plates down at the kitchen island, avoiding my touches like a disease.

"Breakfast is ready, girls."


	8. Chapter 8

_{Elizabeth's Point of View}_

I sighed hard, rubbing my face aggressively. I had noticed the mark that my daughter had put on my breast this morning, and I wasn't impressed. I wasn't sure what I felt. Nouva was trying to fight me to mark her and make love to her, and that wasn't.... That isn't right. She's my daughter, for Goddess's sake.

I hung my head, hiding my face in my hands and groaned in frustration. I had been waiting for almost forty years for my mate only for it to turn out to be my own daughter. I dropped my head further down to lay on my desk and was focusing on my breathing and Nouva pacing back and forth in my head when my door opened.

"Didn't I teach you to knock before you enter a room with a closed door?"

"Not when it's me who taught you, dear."

I stiffened and my head shot up too quickly, earning me some black spots in my vision as a prize. My breath caught and I whimpered softly.

"Mom. Dad."

My parents smiled warmly at me as they walked into my home office, pulling seats over to my desk and sitting in front of me. My mom stared at me, while my dad got up and walked around my office, taking mental notes of how the room was set up and my awards and stuff. When I had been banned from the pack, I put myself through college and got several awards. Nothing special.

"Your text said you found your mate. So... Who is it?"

I groaned hard and dropped my head to my desk with a thump! and didn't notice as my mother raised her eyebrows and she leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms and legs and watched me.

"I...." I sighed hard and lifted my head just enough to place my chin on the desk and stare at her, like I was a teenager again. "Stephanie."

My mother's face changed from one of happiness to confusion, back to happiness. She clapped her hands together and stared at me.

"Well, that's wonderful, dear!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Stephanie. My daughter."

I watched as her face changed to confusion again.

"I see. That does seem to be.. Interesting."

I groaned again, placing my forehead on the desk again.

"So what are you going to do about it? You finally got your mate! You should be happy!"

I groaned hard at Toni's words.

"I'm... Confused. She's my daughter, for fuck's sake. I've been waiting my whole life for my mate...." I groaned again. "It's not right. I have to reject her."

I yelped when my mother slammed her hands on my desk and growled at me.

"You're really going to subject yourselves to a death wish just because it's against the social norm? She's your mate, for Goddess's sake!"

I sighed and moved to where my cheek was on my desk and I was looking at my mother.

"Mom... She's my daughter. It's like if someone asked you to turn around and fuck me!"

I watched as she shrugged.

"If I hadn't of met Toni, well, you wouldn't exist. At the same time, if you ended up being my mate, sure it would be strange, but I also wouldn't want to let myself die because of what other people think. Besides." She pointed her finger at me. "I want great grandchildren."

I blushed hard, hiding my face from my parents.

"Oh my Goddess, mom."

I watched as she shrugged and looked at me again.

"We're wolves, dear. We don't suffer from disabilities from incestuous relationships."

I groaned deeply, banging my head softly on my desk.

"Besides, Stephanie is sterile."

I explained to her, which caused her to pout. She grinned at me again, though, and a shudder ran through my body.

"But you're not."

I lifted my head up quickly, glaring at her.

"No, mom. No."

I knew exactly what she wanted, and I wasn't sure I wanted to go through that again. I mean, I wasn't against the thought of having more kids, but that wouldn't be an ideal situation. They'd be her sister or brother, and her child. I groaned a bit too loudly and my mother laughed.

"It's just a suggestion, dear. You don't have to tell people that your daughter is your mate. You can tell them that we brought her from another pack or that she was human."

I glared at my mother.

"That would be a good idea if everyone didn't already know that she's my daughter."

I scoffed.

"So you accept her?"

I sat up in my chair, spinning my chair around to look out my window, my eyes catching Toni looking through my books.

"I don't reject her, if that's what you're worried about."

I heard them both let out a sigh I wasn't aware that they had been holding. I raised an eyebrow and spun my chair back around to glare at them.

"You know better than anyone that a rejection is a death sentence for us."

I sighed softly, nodding. If we were rejected by our mates, we died. That was just how it worked for our kind. Sometimes we got lucky and found a second chance mate, but sometimes we didn't, and we withered away and died. It wasn't pretty. That was how my own best friend had died. Her mate rejected her for the pack whore and she passed away before she found another mate.

"I get it, I get it."

I chuckled, waving my hand at both of them. I bit my bottom lip as my parents got up from their chairs and left my office, making their ways to the rest of my home. They were supposed to stay to spoil my daughter for her birthday. They had missed the actual day because I told them about how her friends were staying. Now I just had to figure out what to do about my conflicting feelings about my daughter being my mate.


	9. Chapter 9

_{Stephanie's Point of View}_

Grandma and grandpa had called mom and I to come and visit them this morning. Mom wasn't happy about me skipping class, but apparently grandma pulled some strings about the werewolf genes with the principal and I got as many days off as we needed for whatever grandma and grandpa have in mind. I sighed softly. Mom hadn't looked at me since I had left that mark on her boob the other day.

I noticed that mom had looked at me through the rear view mirror when I sighed, but other than that, she hasn't made any contact with me. Was what I did that bad? I mean... Yeah, she's my mom, but we're mates, right?

_Surely she won't reject you?_

_No, mom said rejection ends in death for us._

_She's right. I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Grandma and grandpa haven't said anything, and their wolves haven't told me anything..._

Effie had been trying to get in contact with grandma and grandpa's wolves, but while they did let her visit, they wouldn't answer her questions about why they wanted us at their house. I sighed hard again, which ended on a yelp when mom placed her hand on my knee to get my attention. I shuddered at the sparks that ran through my body at her touch.

"Is everything alright? I called your name a few times, but you didn't answer."

I shook my head, a purr rising in my chest at my mate's touch.

"I'm okay, mama."

I watched as she smiled softly, removing her hand slowly. It almost seemed like she didn't want to. She sighed and got out of the car.

"We're here, dear. Make sure you grab all of your things."

I nodded and got out of the back seat as quickly as I could manage, making sure to grab my bag from the trunk of the car. I could feel Effie prancing in my head. I guess she knew something that I didn't. I normally enjoyed visiting my grandparents, but today I just felt nervous. Hopefully, they didn't want me to reject mom. Effie and I both whined at that thought.

Sure, she's my mom, my flesh and blood, but she already knew almost everything about me, and still loved me. Well, as a daughter. But, maybe that could change? I shook my head. Mom was one of the only people who knew about my having a dick, and she was okay with it.

Grandma opened the door and welcomed us inside, while grandpa ran around the kitchen in a pink apron, similar to the one mom wears. I tilted my head, imagining mom in the apron and how tight fitting it is, and I groaned, biting my bottom lip. If I wasn't careful, I was going to get wet and pop a boner. And I certainly didn't need that to happen.

I sighed as everyone looked at me. I shook my head, letting them know that I'm okay. Grandma had us drop our stuff off in the same guest room and then head back downstairs. We plopped down on the couch and grandpa served us some fresh cookies. My mouth was watering at the thought of warm cookies.

I grabbed two that were still burning hot as grandma spoke to mom.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

I choked on my cookie, and mom dropped her glass of water on the floor and the glass shattered.

"Mother! Don't ask -- No!"

I watched as grandma nodded and she looked over at grandpa. They had a silent conversation and grandpa nodded, smiling at grandma. He pulled a little golden key out of his tight jeans and handed it to grandma, who grinned wide like the Cheshire Cat. I tilted my head, finishing off another cookie.

"Well, if you'll both follow me, then."

I watched as my mom sighed and got up off of the couch. I followed behind, trying not to focus on how her jeans fit her butt just right. I worried my bottom lop to try and keep from staring at her perfect, heart shaped butt, but as she swayed in front of me, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

We followed grandma to an old hallway that didn't look like it belonged to the house. I tilted my head when we came to a stop in front of a newer looking door, while the walls and floors looked like something out of a horror movie.

Grandma unlocked the door, pushing it open. She stood off to the side and motioned for us to walk in. Mom went in first, and I followed. There was a huge, comfy looking bed in the very center, with a massive garden tub to the left of the room, and what looked like a four part sectional sofa to the right, with a huge TV hanging on the wall.

We made it to the middle of the room before we heard a soft click! and mom dashed over to the door and started pounding on it, screaming at her mother. We heard grandma laugh and her voice echoes through the door.

"You're not allowed to leave until you establish the mate bond!"

I didn't understand what that meant, but I was stuck in the room with my mom. My mate. Effie and I groaned softly, pleased. We didn't want to be stuck with anyone else. Mom sighed, turning around, sliding down the door and looked at me. Her soft, white-blue eyes looked at me gently and she smiled softly.

"I guess I have been avoiding you.... Let's sit on the bed and I'll explain what's expected of us with the mate bond."


End file.
